Forever and Always
by luv2watchtv
Summary: He left her behind to fight for his country.. And there she sat, the box in her hands crying and reminiscing about the past. Going through the love notes. Looking at the jewellery he had bought her and the engravings on each one - Forever and Always. T G.


**Forever and Always**

**Summary:**

He left her to fight for his country. He left her behind. And there she sat with the box in her hands crying and reminiscing about the past. Going through the love notes. Looking at the jewellery he had bought her and the engravings on each one - Forever and Always. T+B.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own High School Musical. Oh and the title 'Forever and Always' was taken from the Taylor Swift song even though this fan fiction has absolutely zero to do with the song.

**A/N** So I was listening to Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood and inspiration hit me. It was just a random idea that I got from the song – it doesn't exactly follow the song. It's angst and sad and depressing but I think everyone knows that that's just me…

And it's my birthday on Tuesday (I'm turning 16) – so make me smile and review!

* * *

She looked at the box and bit her lip. She was drawn to it, a pull which she knew all too well. It was a similar pull she had towards him. And she could see why that would be. The box was full of him. Every memento, every letter – opened or unopened was in that box. She wanted to be weak and grab it in her hands and open it. Sit on her bed crying and reminiscing about the past. Go through the love notes he had sent her anonymously in build up to Valentines Day before they were a couple. Re-read the love sick notes they had passed in class. Look at the jewellery he had bought her and the engravings on each one

_Forever and Always. T+B_

It had been their thing. He would etch it into trees when they were teenagers and discovering their feelings for each other. He would sign each note with it, as would she. He would engrave it onto her jewellery so that everyone knew that they would be forever and always.

Except that wasn't the case. They weren't forever and always. And as Gabriella sat on her bed, looking at the box that was peeking out behind a folder in her cupboard, she sighed bitterly as she recalled the phrase.

She had begged and pleaded and wished. She had cried and wept and hoped. But her dreams of forever and always was shattered. Because the war had come and the patriotic urge that was hidden in every young man surfaced in Troy Bolton. His mind wandered away from his career aspirations and the promise of starting a family with his fiancé and instead delved into war and the military. He became enraptured with the glory and praise and his need to join won over.

"_I love you. But I need to do this Brie. I can do this. I want to do this. I want to serve my country"_

She got that he needed to serve his country – she did. But they had a life together and he was throwing it away. Turning his back on her and their future.

"_I'll come back for you. I promise"_

He wrote to her, but it hurt her too much to look at the letters so she never did. She received them and filed them away in the wooden box she was currently staring at. She could never bring herself to.

"Mummy"

Gabriella tore her eyes away from staring at the box to look into the blue eyes of her two and a half year old son who had ran into the room.

"Finger" He held his hand out for his mother to look at and Gabriella smiled as she saw the small cut. "Want mummy to kiss it better?"

----------

"Ms Montez?"

"Yes?" Gabriella balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she lifted up Alex and carried him towards the kitchen.

"This is regarding your fiancé, Troy-"

"What about him?" Gabriella whispered, cutting the solemn voice off as she gently set Alex back down on the floor.

---

Tears running down her face, she frantically tore at the edges of the envelope. Too long she had wasted staring at the box and never opening it. Three years had gone by since Troy had left her to join the army. One of which was spent with countless letters arriving to the house from him. Letters which she never read. She fell to the floor as she remembered her last words to him

"_You leave me Troy Bolton and don't bother coming back. I'm not going to wait around for you whilst you go on a suicide mission."_

Words said filled with anger and venom. Gabriella leant her head back against the cupboard door as she let the sobs overcome her. He was so adamant about going to war. Running up and joining the army so that he could be a patriot. Fight for his country. They argued too much the last few months. But he finally made the decision to leave and leave he did.

He left his fiancé

He left her pregnant although at the time, neither knew.

He left behind his son

But it was her – she was the one who had truly ended it. Because even though he had left he was always clear that he would be coming back

"_I love you Brie. I'll come back baby I promise you. And then we'll build a life together"_

But she didn't want to believe him. What was the chance? So she was stubborn and refused. The letters he wrote were never answered.

Gabriella ran her hands over her face, wiping away the tears trying to clear her vision so that she could read the letter. She smiled weakly to herself as she saw the familiar handwriting stare back at her.

_My dearest Brie_

_Another day's gone by and everything's just getting worse. My friends are dying in front of my eyes. Seeing that is terrifying. One minute they're there – and then the next they're lying on the floor bleeding to death. _

_I'm surrounded by death. It's eating up at me. I kill and the enemy kill and it's just one never ending cycle. Everyone hurts. Everyone dies – if not physically then emotionally. _

_It kills me to be here away from you babe. But you've got to understand why I did it. I'm the type of guy whose proud of his country. Who'd fight for his country. And I'm sorry that it's caused you so much pain._

_I've been writing to you for a year, and I haven't received a reply letter. I'm telling myself that it's because they're lost in the post or that it's just too damn hard to get them to me out here. I hope that's the reason Brie. I hope that when I come back you'll accept me._

_But I'll understand if you don't even though it'll kill me. I couldn't expect you to wait around like a love-torn teenager. _

_I just want you to know. Whilst I'm out here surrounded by all this pain and death, I close my eyes for a few seconds and picture your warm eyes, your smile which brightens my mood, and your curly brown hair. And immediately it gives me hope. It gives me that extra bit of power because I know that I'm fighting for you. And I'm fighting for us. And that I'll come home to you._

_I love you Brie. Forever and Always – just like I always said._

_Troy_

_Forever and Always T+B_

* * *

"Mummy" Gabriella opened her eyes as she saw her son standing in front of her, his hands reaching out to touch the tear stains on her cheeks. "Why you crying?" He innocently asked, his own eyes filling up with tears as he watched his mother sitting on the floor.

She never expected to break down. For three years she had gone on with life. Yes, of course she had times where she felt that pang and it would hurt her. And for the first few months when Troy had left she had hurt. But she had had to remain strong for her son.

But it was too much

"_We're sorry but your fiancé Troy Bolton as died in service"_

She broke.

She had grabbed the box in her hands and opened it. She sat on her bed crying and reminiscing about the past. She went through the love notes he had sent her anonymously in build up to Valentines Day before they were a couple. Re-read the love sick notes they had passed in class. Looked at the jewellery he had bought her and the engravings on each one

_Forever and Always. T+B_

And she cried some more. Because for them it just wasn't their forever and always


End file.
